voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
04042090 EOD A-Victor
490 RK and KF This entire recording was translated into English from Japanese RK: I'm glad you decided to assist me. KF: I respond to the call of duty, where help is needed. Surely there's something you needed my help for in that you asked for me specifically. RK: Well, not entirely. I have something I want to confess to you. KF: It can't be that bad, we don't know each other much personally. RK: It is for me. Ever since that day you beat Aki in that race, one which was planned with you in the room and you still raced despite your refusal, I've had nothing but admiration for your abilities. KF: It's not just with my driving, is it? If it were anyone else in the car but you right now they would be screaming for their life, I've come to realize most people aren't mentally prepared for my driving style. RK: Yet while my hear jumps at time in your car right now, you remain absolutely calm, like while in your car you feel completely at peace. KF: Continue, Ren. RK: Every encounter I have with you finds me another reason to admire you. I have no doubt you'll perform as such tonight, even only passively. I know it's not as if you intend to impress me, you simply do with however it is you go about KF: Ren. RK: Sorry, not very professional of me to think as such. I apologize. KF: I already knew you felt like that. RK: Oh. KF: There's no need for apologies. I may have standards as a professional, but now is not the time for those standards. Feel as if you should speak your mind if you need to, if anyone were to understand the experiences of life and consider them with care it should be me. RK: Normally it takes time longer than usual for me to trust someone. KF: Because of life experiences, like anyone else. RK: But I feel like I believe you. KF: That's good, you should. I have no intention but to be kind to you or anyone else, something I learned from my life experiences. RK: The compound at your left, this is it. KF: What odd place is this? RK: A place I stole from in the past, and once killed Nate in. KF: So this is your request of amending the past. If you made your way into here in the past, then why need my help to do the same? RK: I needed someone parallel or better at stealth that could passively motivate me along the way. KF: Well, now that's specific. I understand. : KF recalls her AE86 RK: Such a useful yet strange ability. KF: I could say the same for your cybernetics, I can't imagine what that's like myself. We can chat about that in yukatas kneeling on tatami mats in spring sunlight over some tea. RK: You may joke, but that's another aspect of you that amazes me. KF: What's that? RK: Cultural understanding and how good your Japanese is. KF: You thought I was joking, huh? Let's go. RK: Tell me, when you sneak around, do you prefer to- KF: I used to think taking out witnesses was necessary, but your method taught me that being a ghost is more rewarding. I can learn from you too, you know. RK: You can just stop time, don't you think you don't need to be as sneaky? KF: Where's the fun in that? RK: I'll be watching for you skipping around, then. KF: I actually have a better idea. RK: It seems we learn from each other quite a lot when it comes to stealthcraft. Here's the entrance checkpoint, I'll be curious to see how you handle this. KF: One query first, what kind of location is this? RK: An underground research lab with two large hangars above ground, most if not all the vast networking of the architecture is under and not visible here. Above ground is wide open outside until you actually enter the hangars, both of which house nothing but storage unimportant to us. The entrance to the underground section is in a shed in the back of the hangar, up the hill at your 2 o'clock you can see my apartment complex in the distance. KF: How did you used to get in? RK: I used a zipline a mile long from my balcony, that is why I live there to begin with. KF: And you cut it on entry? That's a long line to travel, not knowing if the other side is secure or not. This was, for you, just about 4 years ago too. RK: Shall we proceed? KF: Yes, we can now, you've given me all I need to know. Hey you, any suggestions? SDR: Yeah, reading that old mafia crimelog was sure something. I don't know if it'll work so well at night though. RK: I see why some have taken to call her "cutie". SDR: Hey, hey, is it working? RK: You're, Kari you're invisible! SDR: Shhh! RK: I didn't think I was that loud. : RK blushes RK: If you're invisible I can't be sure I'm caught up with you. KF: With how I practice stealth, I already anticipated that you wouldn't. Not due to ability but how much I keep out of sight even without invisibility. Pay attention carefully. : KF makes her way to the entrance and in a single blink the two armed guards at the checkpoint itself have dispersed further in the compound clearing the path RK: As if I didn't think you were good enough for this role, you surprise me further. : RK makes her way towards the checkpoint and sees SDR pointing towards the doorway into the checkpoint room KF: From here we'll progress further together as much as possible, you'll know when you're close if you see Sweet Dreams Requiem since only you can. That is unless you're bringing me here also because there'll be other abilities to encounter? RK: There shouldn't be, our kind of abilities aren't found outside our influence from my knowledge. KF: Good, so keep up in a respectably safe distance and manner. I entrust you know what to do. : KF and RK make their way to the back of the compound, where RK points out the specific shed that leads to the underground section RK: From here you might not want to be invisible, just to be on the safe side. KF: If you're sure. RK: I'll lead you where we should be going from here. The layout once we get down there might be disorienting, it's rather unique. : RK leads KF down into the facility, where the walls seem like blue riveted metal and the floors a pristine clean white. KF realizes her footsteps echo slightly louder than usual while in the long hallway reaching the main plaza within the complex RK: We're going to be heading to the archives area, data centers and whatnot. KF: There's almost no one here. Why is that? RK: I have no idea, but it has always been like that. Almost a ghost town every time I'm here. So much so that I've been able to fire a live round in here without anyone so much as reacting to it. In this area, I've adapted stealth to not be out of sight but instead trick people with sound. KF: Walk normally as not to raise concern. RK: In even somewhat populated areas, yes. KF: So this is the plaza right here. This place is much larger than I thought, yet barely anyone in sight. RK: On your right, this way. KF: How does this place even continue to exist so close to the coast so discreetly? RK: It's actually a rather long story, one I might be more keen to tell in a more casual setting. What? Damn it! KF: What's wrong? RK: This hall used to lead right into the data center by a sliding door but now it's just wall! KF: A lot can change in 4 years. It wasn't much effort to get this far, we can just turn back. : Just then in the distance what appears to be compound security forces walk through an intersection connecting to the hall in question. One appears to notice KF and RK in the distance and attempts to identify them RK: Damn this bad timing, please tell me, uh, she has something? KF: I, er, not for both of us. If we continue down the hall, they're going to find us suspicious. RK: We can't just stand here! SDR: I have an idea, shwoop! : In a swift motion SDR makes a motion like pulling a zipper on the wall in front of them opening the wall up like a fly. KF steps in and pulls RK in with her, which then the hole closes up behind them leaving the security forces with a moment of severe confusion as they reach the point KF and RK once were KF: Maybe next time disguises would service well. RK: We got too comfortable. KF: Maybe professionalism should be enforced here. Well at least the data center is here after all, like you said. RK: Watch my back while I do what I came here to do. KF: What might that be, exactly? : RK begins to use the master workspace to navigate within the data found in the room. Servers lining the walls stack as high as the several story high ceiling, and in the center of the room in a small glass room lies this master computer RK: Returning the data I stole those many years ago. SDR: Hey, uh, so, I see people approaching the room from down the hall. KF: Make this quick, Ren. RK: I'm also going to finally leave this place in ruin once I do. KF: Woah, hold on now. Aren't you about forgive and forget for all? RK: I am, but what they're doing is focused on the abstract. Time travel, teleportation, telekinesis, cybernetics like mine, and even research into our abilities. I've come to learn that should this kind of data be discovered by everyday society, many new doors will open up. Doors I don't think the common public should delve into. Think about how dangerous cities might get with murderers teleporting around to kill their victims, what irreparable damage people may cause to time itself by travelling back, or what havoc irresponsible people would do with capabilities like ours? KF: What makes you believe these people will do that, and not responsibly keep it for themselves and use it responsibly within themselves? RK: You want to know proof? SDR: Hey, uh, you two? RK: I can't show you it now, all I ask is that you really trust me. Maybe once you see the capabilities of my cybernetics you'll understand that part of it. SDR: Is anyone even listening to me, uh, hello? KF: You know I'm listening to you. SDR: Yeah, I was being sarcastic, obvious to you. KF: I'll trust you, but, just what are you going to do? RK: Destroy their data center, and give all of the crucial bits to Aki's Nocturn. KF: What makes you think conflict of interest is the solution? RK: Aki told me that after a talk with Ashton regarding something you said, she took it to heart. I've known her for years, she sounded less boisterous and more serious when she said it, but it involved what responsibility it takes when you truly learn about what kind of damage you can do with your ability. Knowing hers, I understood why it shook her the way it did. We know Aki, and I know if she were to lead the wrong way that you can make her feel that way again. Just like how I know whatever you're going to do once those armed guards get in the room will still impress me yet again. KF: We might have to kill them, they'll shoot us as trespassers this deep within their territory. RK: Do what you must, I trust you that you don't kill because you want to. : A small group of the security forces make their way to the main door's entrance, splitting off in either direction to lead to the master computer and pincer the intruders within the glass room. Just above the door still is SDR which none of them were capable of seeing KF: Requiem, stand by. : KF begins firing off her unsilenced FAL in single shot intervals through the glass wall facing the front door, shattering it on the first shot. SDR ricochets the rounds at 90 degree angles through the paths between the stacks of servers and into each individual security unit. Each ricochet happens in mid-air with SDR also mid-air making a cutting motion with her hands or a kicking motion with her feet along with a loud gunshot near the round, the sound confusing the guards into thinking there are multiple shooter having them all look around in a panic. Sometimes SDR ricochets a round into a nearby server just to frighten the guards RK: I'm almost done, I just need to get this in this folder, and that to execute upon closure, and this to run once I log out. KF: I can handle them all, but I really would rather not be. How much does server integrity matter to your operation? RK: Not important at all, except the master workspace. KF: Requiem, turn server E6 into a bomb! : SDR moves over to a server in between many armed guards at around neck height and a feint light forms in her left hand. She then presses her finger against the server and moves back to KF. KF and SDR then simultaneously bring their right thumb down like a C4 clacker, detonating the server with the guards point blank next to it RK: Shit, alright. That was a bit much. : A guard missed by KF's barrage obtains a sight picture on RK and makes a firing stance KF: Visual on you, eight o'clock! : RK uses her Mark to slow time to identify the guard, and then catches the round with her cybernetic right hand RK: I've got tricks I can use too. KF: Nice catch. : SDR ricochets the round in RK's hand back to the shooter, making a direct hit RK: Damn, just when I thought I did something cool to impress you. KF: I never said I wasn't, I just helped make it better. RK: I'm done here, let's move out. : Just then the main workspace begins to whir loudly KF: We need to move away from the center, fast! : KF stops time to give herself a head start of several feet out the broken glass wall, also giving RK room to get away herself RK: Damn it, they ran countermeasures for something like this! : RK uses her cybernetic legs to dramatically boost herself forward with a single leap RK: Hyaaah! : The center room explodes as the master workspace self destructs, RK still in the air. Glass embeds into her back as she uses the last of her strength to have her Mark Blink her forwards into KF's arms KF: Ren! I can only hope that's the last of those guards for now. SDR: More don't seem to be coming this way, how is she? RK: I have completed the last endeavor I wish to resolve in my life. To undo my past transgressions and satisfy my urge to do the right thing for humanity, to a personal level. : At this point KF realizes one particularly large shard piercing though RK's abdomen SDR: This must be giving you bad flashbacks, for what's happening to her. RK: I never feared death, only concerned with what I should have done before I die. I guess all the cybernetics limbs couldn't help unless I had a synthetic torso too, huh? KF: Lie down for a moment, you'll be better soon. RK: You don't have to say nice things to me, the truth is all I ever ask for. : At this point RK drifts into unconsciousness from blood loss KF: Ren, you showed great resolve even just completing something personal that I don't fully have your understanding for. Yet I could still feel your resolve in how you operated. Letting you die would be such a waste of a great human being. Requiem, do what has to be done. SDR: Gladly! : KF uses SDR to stop time to then remove the glass shard stuck through RK's abdomen, then SDR kneels over RK as KF makes sure no more guards enter the area. With alarms blaring, lights set off, and the room in total ruin RK wakes up several seconds later RK: What? What happened? KF: You lost a lot of blood and nearly died from an unprecedented countermeasure the mainframe initiated. You're as capable of continuing bodily functions as you were entering this compound now. RK: No scars or wounds? I don't understand, I felt like I was dying. KF: You were, and if I had but a few less seconds you would have succumb to your injuries. RK: She can heal people too? KF: There's nothing I haven't been able to have the two of us come up with yet. In a world with me in it, anything is possible. : KF lends her hand to RK, she promptly takes it and stands up KF: Assuming this was all you planned to do tonight, we best take our leave hastily. : RK confidently smiles towards KF RK: Agreed. ---- Facing little resistance as RK and KF sneak back out of the compound with chaos rushing behind them, the two get back to the road and drive off in KF's AE86 with dawn just beginning to rise behind them RK: You know, I was right. KF: About what? RK: A lot of things, back there. How every action you would perform was going to impress me. How choosing you to help would be the right choice. Hey, even how as the sun is rising now we're headed back to probably have tea in yukatas. KF: That can be arranged. RK: Most importantly, I think, I was right that you were going to encourage me every step in the way. When you stood before me announcing our exit, Sweet Dreams Requiem beside you, : SDR phases in behind KF's seat momentarily to wave happily at RK RK: It filled me with such great confidence that I thought I could take on the world. KF: I am going to be honest with you, as you have constantly come out to be the same to me, that kind of talk towards me always makes me feel funny. RK: Oh, oh I- KF: But overall it's that kind of impact that I leave on people that keeps me going. I don't try to get praise out of people, they do so willingly. Because they're grateful. People being grateful for my help is the greatest part of what I do, it reminds me of how I used to feel that way when I was younger. Before the apocalypse and my technical death. That feeling reminds me that people are still worth saving, and this world is worth fighting for. There's always something to live for, you just have to have hope. RK: I understand. KF: You just have to have hope. RK: I, sorry, I don't know what else to say. KF: Then later we'll see about getting me into a yukata, I'll admit that's something I've never done. For now let's just enjoy the silence. RK: Yeah. You don't mind if I just lean over onto you, do you? KF: I'll have to adjust how I shift gears, but I can manage. Sweet Dreams Requiem can help with that if it's that bad for me. : KF winks at RK RK: Thank you. : end Category:Bypassed Files